The Prince's Love
by Shoiena Alexia
Summary: YAOI! Young prince Kaine has been shipped off by his parents to marry a king on the other side of the world. But he's determined that he's going to make things as difficult as possible for his new husband. Little does he know the king has other plans...


**Hey guys, just a new story here. It's an idea I've been toying with for a while. Hope you like it!**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Kaine felt sick. But it wasn't the violent rocking of the ship or the fact that the storm clouds of 'The Tempest from Hell' were blowing in. Kaine was sitting on a chair below deck playing over for the hundredth time the reason why he was on this ship in the first place….

_Flashback_

'"_But Father, please! Why are you doing this? Why can't I stay here with you and Mother?"_

"_Kaine, we've been over this," Lord Arystar said patiently. "You can't stay here any longer. It's not safe here-" _

"_I'm safe with you Father .I'm safe at home with my family."_

"_Kaine, you're almost 18 years old now. Most royal families marry off their heirs by 16."_

"_I don't care! I'm staying here with you and-"_

"_No you are not!" I didn't want it to come to this but since you refuse to look for a husband on your own, I've no choice but to do it for you." Lord Arystar turned his back and walked to the door, then he looked back. _

"_I've arranged for you to be betrothed to Prince Raiyn Damien Skyye of Galicia. You leave tomorrow. Be ready by noon. Then he left the room. If he'd looked back he would've his one and only child looking as if he'd just heard he'd been sentenced to death. _

_End Flashback_

Kaine flinched as he remembered the terse goodbye.

_Flashback_

_Even as he prepared to leave, Kaine was seething. He couldn't believe that his parents would just send him away like this. To complete strangers no less! He'd never even heard of this _Prince, _far less met or even seen this man. And he was supposed to _marry _him?? Finally he was finished packing with just about five minutes to spare. _

_Kaine closed his eyes and bit his lip in an attempt to stop him from crying. His parents would see he was pissed as hell, not _scared. _The young prince sighed in frustration. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. For a moment he thought that this was all a dream and that he would wake up and everything would be fine._

_But the he heard a knock at the door and his father asked if he was ready to go. _

_Lord Arystar approached his son's bedroom door. But as he raised his hand to knock he heard a small whimper on the other side of the door and for a minute he felt like crying himself. He couldn't stand to see his son in so much pain. But that was the point of this; this betrothal was meant to prevent future pain and to secure a safe, happy future for his son. He only hoped that Kaine would come to see this sooner rather than later. And so the king squared his shoulders, knocked n the door and stepped into the room._

"_Ready to go?" he said, in the most neutral voice he could muster. Kaine turned to him and raised his chin. "All my things are packed."_

"_Good," the king said, noting sadly that he hadn't actually answered the question. "Well, let's get going then." The king called in two servants to take the bags downstairs. Then they slowly descended the stairs, Kaine in front. When they reached the bottom, the king reached out and put a hand on Kaine's shoulder to stop him. Kaine sighed. "Son," the King said, "this is for the best. I know you don't understand but I'm doing this because I want you to be happy-"_

_You're right, I don't understand." And with that, the prince turned and walked outside into the warm midday sun. _

_Outside, however, Kaine's steps faltered and he stopped short as he came in sight of the carriage. Fortunately, he was spared this time of having to deal with father because his mother stepped in. _

_Lady Katherine couldn't bear to see her son so devastated. It pained her to see him so shaken. But she knew it was for the best; if only she could get him to see that. _

_The queen stepped up to her son. "Kaine," she began, "We did this for your future, for your happiness. I know you don't understand right now, son, but trust us. We would never do anything to hurt you and I know that deep in your heart you know it too. And I know that Prince Raiynn won't hurt you either. Believe me darling, we wouldn't go through with this if we had any doubts about your safety or your happiness. You will be well taken care of. I'm sure that if you give him a chance, it'll be better for the both of you. Kaine hated to admit it but ever though he didn't want to, he actually believed her. But that only made him were afraid? What if she was wrong? What if these people were only posing as a royal family? And in truth he was being shipped to some evil warlord or slave driver! _

_The panic must've showed up on his face because the queen forsook the rule of 'no emotion or affection in public' and pulled him into a big hug; the young prince just went limp in her arms. _

_After what seemed like just an instant, but was in fact near 10 minutes, the king approached the mother and son pair and announced that they had to leave now. _

_It was decided that the queen would stay behind since all three members of the royal family couldn't be away from the castle at the same time and… there was another reason, Kaine knew. After another round of kisses and warm embraces were exchanged, and a whispered "be good my son", Kaine and Lord Arystar boarded the carriage and with a start it rolled away from the castle and away from Kaine's life as he knew it. _

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

**There we go; A new story for you to enjoy. And please note my other story, "Can't live without you", chapter eight is about 80% finished and should be up shortly.**

**And as always: read and review guys! **


End file.
